


This Address Does Not Exist

by crimsonseekers



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen, How did the decepticons never discover the rescue bots?, dadwave that's how, vaguely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Lord Megatron had told Soundwave to keep him updated on the “Autobot nuisance.”The rescue bots, he reasoned, weren’t nuisances.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 354





	This Address Does Not Exist

Soundwave was a diligent worker.

It wasn’t to brag - it was an agreed-upon, indisputable fact.

Soundwave stood at his terminal on the bridge of the  _ Nemesis, _ long digits tapping away steadily at the board, feelers connected and downloading every byte of information directly into his processor to be analyzed.

Unless summoned away for a crisis or by Lord Megatron, there Soundwave stood throughout the day, working without pause.

Except that day, he paused.

Griffin Rock had some…  _ new additions. _

The Autobot was easy enough to identify - instantaneous, how could he not recognize it after so many years at war?

But the markings that surrounded the insignia gave Soundwave pause.

_ Rescue Bots. _

Soundwave hadn’t seen a rescue bot since… it took him a moment to search his processors, but the last time he had personally seen one was perhaps shortly before the push for Kalis, and the last team known to have been deactivated was during the battle for Tagan Heights.

That had been many,  _ many _ millennia ago.

Rescue bot teams had been systematically rooted out and annihilated, which raised the question of how Soundwave had missed this one. A quick hack into the advanced technology of the island (one would think they would protect their inventions more, but apparently not) and a few targeted scans gave Soundwave all the information he needed.

A ship with stasis capabilities.

A few facial recognition scans through the database that Soundwave had worked tirelessly to curate and maintain, and he knew the names of the rescue bots.

Heatwave, Blades, Chase, and Boulder.

A second more to scan over their files told him more.

Gone missing on a mission in deep space, three-point five million years ago.

Ages?

Scanning over that particular category gave Soundwave more pause.

A simple comm, a twitch of his finger would alert Megatron to the presence of even more Autobots on the planet than they had originally anticipated.

They were young. Younger then Rumble and Frenzy had been when-

Laserbeak pinged his comm, announcing her arrival back to the  _ Nemesis _ and imminent arrival to dock.

Soundwave pinged back a simple affirmative.

He looked back at the profiles of the rescue bots he had found. They were small, barely larger than Laserbeak.

They were vulnerable.

Soundwave’s fingers tensed, stopping himself before he clenched a fist.

Slowly, after a long moment of consideration, he began writing an algorithm on a separate monitor. A simple firewall with basic learning capabilities. To block any image or mention of these rescue bots from being accessed within the  _ Nemesis _ \- the only exception being terminals opened with his or Lord Megatron’s access codes. He could not hide information from his Lord, but it wasn’t pertinent that he knew.

Soundwave briefly considered what he was doing - if Megatron were to ever find out, his actions could easily be framed as insubordination or treason. This was an action far more befitting of Starscream. Soundwave had never done something so... _underhanded_ to his Lord. He almost activated his comm.

But no.

Lord Megatron had told him to keep him updated on the “Autobot nuisance.”

As he began downloading the firewall to the terminal in a ship-wide update, Soundwave reasoned with himself.

The rescue bots, he reasoned, weren’t nuisances. They were barely even children.

He locked their personal profiles as the firewall finished installing. Nobody but him or Lord Megatron allowed access.

A simple search to test the firewall  _ (treason). _ That was all.

_ Search: griffin rock rescue bots _

_ This address does not exist. Please try another search term. _

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/crimsonseekers)  
> My [tumblr](https://crimsonseekers.tumblr.com)


End file.
